Max Alors
|kanji=マックス・アローゼ |rōmaji=''Makkusu Arōze'' |alias= |race=Human |birthday=X767 |age=17Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 59, Cover Page (debut) 24 (X791) |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes=Black |hair=Beige |blood type= |affiliation=Fairy Tail Guild |previous affiliation= |mark location = Left ArmFairy Tail Anime: OVA, Welcome to Fairy Hills!! |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team= |partner= |base of operations=Fairy Tail Guild |relatives= |counterpart=Max (Edolas) |magic=Sandstorm |manga debut=Chapter 2 |anime debut=Episode 41 |japanese voice=Yuuichi Iguchi |english voice=Shelton Windham |image gallery=yes }} Max Alors (マックス・アローゼ Makkusu Arōze) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail guild who is apparently in charge of most of the guild's social activities, given his love for talking to people. He specializes in a form of Sand Magic called Sandstorm. Appearance Max is a slim young man of average height with beige hair kept in a bowl undercut, with two large, straight bangs framing and partially covering his face’s sides. He has dark eyes, and thin dark eyebrows. Seven years after the seeming disappearance of Tenrou Island, Max's hair has become noticeably darker in color,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 259, Page 1 he has gotten himself a new hairstyle, with some wavy strands of hair having replaced the two straight ones he sported before, and has grown some stubble on his chin.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 6 Max’s outfit consists of a simple blue shirt, with sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a collar left widely open, loose dark blue pants with torn hemlines, and light-colored plain shoes. As the announcer of Miss Fairy Tail Contest, he donned a formal dark suit over a light-colored shirt, with an extremely large papillon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Page 5 After the 7-years time skip, Max added a flat brown vest covered by a dark pattern, composed of countless minuscule circles or squares, over his shirt, which is now black in color, and switched to a pair of light brown pants, held up by a bright brown belt with a simple metal buckle, with each leg being seemingly adorned by a line of studs on the inner part. He also changed his light-colored shoes to dark ones.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 22 Personality Max has shown to be an outgoing, very talkative individual who enjoys being around people, with bars and meeting places of sort being favorites of his. He seems to like activities which involve him playing an important part in interacting with people and talking to his public; this doesn't stem from pride or need of attention, but rather from his sad childhood, in which he had no friends, prompting him to try and make up for it. Due to him greatly enjoying the company of others and "getting caught up in the mood of the place" he's in, he always tries to drink some alcohol despite not being good at holding his drinks, something which usually results in him drinking himself silly and ending up in strange, comedic situations, such as sleeping with a broom stuck in his backside.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Page 14 Due to his outgoing nature, the disappearance of many of Fairy Tail's members on Tenrou Island, together with the reduction in social activities which followed it took its toll on him, making him much more quiet and introverted; this, however, only lasted until the group's return after seven long years, which prompted him to return to his old self.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Cover Synopsis Macao arc Max fights the rest of the guild when Natsu Dragneel starts a battle between the guild members but stops immediately when the master arrives.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 14-15 Lullaby arc While Max is hanging around in the guild with his fellow guild mates, Erza Scarlet returns from a mission, entering through the door and causing everyone in the guild (except Mirajane) to be nervous and scared.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 10-11 This feeling of nervousness, however, quickly turns into surprise when the whole guild hears Erza asking Natsu and Gray Fullbuster to team up with her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 15-16 When Erza and the others return after subduing Eisenwald and Lullaby,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 5-9 Erza and Natsu fight each other as a fulfillment to Erza's promise to Natsu before the mission.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 6-7 Most of the members of the guild are present to watch the fight, including Max.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 22, Page 10 However, the fight is interrupted when a messenger from the Magic Council arrives and arrests Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 22, Pages 18-20 Phantom Lord arc When no one is inside the guild, Gajeel Redfox, a Mage from the Phantom Lord Guild,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 18 attacks and destroys it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 7 He later attacks the members of Team Shadow Gear, Levy McGarden, Jet and Droy. These two unprovoked attacks cause Master Makarov to declare war and charge towards the rival guild,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Pages 20-22 bringing with him most of his Mages, including Max.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 23Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Page 10 Phantom Lord's guild master Jose Porla sends his Shade minionsFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Pages 12-14 and Max fights valiantly on the front lines with the othersFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Page 17 while Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, and Elfman fight Phantom Lord's Elemental 4.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 54, Pages 8-10 During the battle, Cana Alberona saves Max after a Shade tries to strike him in the back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 53, Pages 2-3 Max then tells Cana that the fight was starting to tire out some of the guild members. He is present as master Makarov and Natsu defeat Jose and Gajeel Redfox respectively and win the war.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 66, Pages 3-6Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 63, Pages 21-24 Fighting Festival arc In the anime, Max appears only in this arc, because he was in Business School on the Master's orders.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 41 '' Max is later seen as the announcer for the "Miss Fairy Tail" pageant where he introduces Cana, Juvia Lockser, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane, Levy McGarden, Bisca Mulan, and Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Pages 4-11 However, Evergreen surprises him as she turns all the girls to stone and Laxus Dreyar forces everyone to fight each other.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Pages 12-19 In so doing, Max fights Warren Rocko and loses to him in an unseen battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 109, Page 5 Apparently, the loss makes Max very angry, but forgives Warren as all the guild members destroy Laxus' ''Thunder Palace spell.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 112, Pages 11-17 He later appears in the Fantasia Parade together with Alzack, Jet and Droy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Pages 5-17 Tenrou Island arc He participates in the subsequent brawl after the guild is informed of Lisanna's return. Later, he falls asleep (face down) on a table, notably with a broom shoved up his rear and a huge grin on his face. X791 arc Seven years after the destruction of Tenrou Island,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 18 the guild is reduced into a small tavern with only a few members remaining, one of which is Max. After ignoring the new master, Macao, and his advisor, Wakaba, who are arguing, Max is asked by Vijeeter to watch him perform his Puny Dance but Max refuses, commenting that it looks disgusting.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 6-8 After Droy shouts that Levy will never come back, everyone in the guild falls silent just as a group of men from the rival guild, Twilight Ogre, enter the guild and begins to demand for payment for the debt that the fairies owe them. Macao informs them that they were unable to collect enough money to make the payment. Hearing this, the leader, Teebo, kicks Macao and Max tries to defend his master, but stops when Macao tells him to. The group then leaves after trashing the guild and promises to return next month for the money.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 9-13 After the group leaves, everyone in the guild notices Reedus' sketch book, littered on the floor. The sketch book contains Reedus' sketch of the guild members back when the guild was strong and complete. Seeing the sketches, everyone in the guild begins to grieve and reminisce about what has happened since the disappearance of their comrades. Suddenly, the guild hears a sound and everyone heads outside only to see Blue Pegasus's Christina. The Trimens then get off the Magic Bomber and inform the guild that they have detected something in the Eternano waters and that Tenrou Island still exists.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 14-24 In one last attempt to find their guild mates, Max, joined by Alzack, Bisca, Jet, Droy and Warren, heads towards the place where the island was destroyed. During their voyage, they encounter a girl with long curly hair standing on top of the ocean. The girl then raises both her hands and Tenrou Island, inside a sphere bearing the mark of the guild, appears before them. The group then followed the girl who leads them to the Natsu's motionless and half-buried body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 2-6 However, the group discovers that Natsu and the rest of the missing members are still alive and had been saved from Acnologia's attack by the girl; the first Fairy Tail Guild Master, Mavis Vermilion. The group then returns to the guild and defeats Teebo and his gang who were about to attack the other members of Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 11-18 The return of the members of Fairy Tail starts a night of nonstop drinking, singing and dancing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Page 3 Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Grand Magic Games arc With the return of the Tenrou Team after seven years, Natsu and Max have a sparring match outside the guild. At the beginning, Max easily overpowers Natsu, revealing that the strength of everyone in the Magical world has grown significantly while Natsu and the others were gone. Natsu, however, keeps fighting until he makes Max quit after almost hitting him with Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 259, Pages 1-7 Romeo later tries to tell the returning members something that they can do in order to be Fiore's number one guild again, but the other members of Fairy Tail oppose his idea. Romeo, however, refuses to listen to his guild mates and goes to inform the returning members about the Grand Magic Games,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 260, Pages 12-14 a festival where the winning guild will be considered number one in Fiore and be awarded 30,000,000 . The other members try to dissuade the returning members from joining, to no avail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 260, Pages 15-19 When the day of the Games come Max, along with the rest of the guild members, cheers for Team Fairy Tail A in the stands. They are all surprisingly greeted by Mavis Vermilion, who has also come to watch the games and cheer for her guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Pages 10-11 When Fairy Tail's second team, Team Fairy Tail B, enters Fairy Tail cheers again. Though Mavis notices the man disguised as Mystogan is actually Jellal Fernandes, she accepts Makarov's decision to let him participate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 4-11 The first event of the Games, Hidden, soon begins, and seeing Team Sabertooth's Rufus Lohr openly reveal himself and then proceed to take out every other participant, Max stares on in shock.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Page 12 During Lucy's fight against Flare Corona, he, alongside his guild-mates, cheers for Lucy and doesn't notice Flare taking Asuka hostage to make Lucy useless and punish her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Pages 17 Alongside the others, he is very surprised when Natsu figures out and exposes Flare's plan, allowing Lucy to fight once more.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Pages 9 When Gemini, having been summoned by Lucy, transforms into Lucy herself, Max wonders what Lucy is trying to do by creating a copy of herself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Pages 11 Lucy then casts Urano Metria, but still falls in the fight due to outside influences. Seeing this, and then Jellal when he steps forward to participate for Team Fairy Tail B, Mavis appears to be very uncomfortable. However, it turns out she merely needs to go to the bathroom, something which greatly surprises Max.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Page 4 Following the end of the Games' first day, Max and the rest of Fairy Tail gather in a pub to drink and enjoy themselves despite their initial defeat, renewing their resolve to be the #1 guild in Fiore again.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Pages 6-7 Another mock battle between Natsu and him leaves Max defeated this time, with his pants pulled down in a comedic fashion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Page 12 The next day, during the Chariot event, when Natsu, while competing and struggling against his motion sickness, makes a touching speech about Fairy Tail, Max and his fellow guild mates are shown to be deeply moved.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Pages 14-18 The second day also brings an array of unique battles, but the one that gets Max very interested occurs between Kurohebi and Toby Horhorta, as the Raven Tail Mage has the ability to use Mimic Magic, and employs Max's own Sand Magic to defeat his opponent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 277, Page 8 The following day, Max stands with the guild in the audience once more, watching as both Erza and Cana step forward to participate in the Pandemonium event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Page 11 When Erza completely dominates the event by herself, Max and the crowd go wild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 9 However, this outcome means that a secondary event is organised for the remaining Mages, and when Cana finally steps forward to compete, Max states that he doubts her ability to gain a high score on the Magic Power Finder device.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 19 In the battles of that same day, and surprised by the awesome fight, involving Laxus Dreyar defeating all of the Team Raven Tail participants solely, Max alongside with other Fairy Tail members, celebrates Laxus' victory over Raven Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Pages 13 After the third day's events and battles, Max celebrates with the Fairy Tail Mages over their victories by throwing a party and having fun.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Page 13Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Page 15-17 That evening, Max and the rest of the guild heads to Ryuzetsu Land. He is seen with Warren, telling him to look somewhere else as Wendy and Chelia run in bikinis.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 7 He ends up fainting with the rest of the people there as Natsu destroys the frozen Ryuzetsu Land pool with his magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Pages 18-20 The next day, Max watches as the new Team Fairy Tail enters the battlefield.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Pages 13 He, along with many of the viewers, stares in awe when Team Blue Pegasus' bunny man is revealed to be Nichiya, an Exceed from Edolas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Pages 1-4 Max is left speechless after Natsu's attack takes out both Sting and Rogue, and deals great damage to the arena.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Pages 19-20 Max celebrates Natsu's and Gajeel's victory against the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth, and is pleased to see Team Fairy Tail in the lead with forty-five points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Page 2 When the final day arrives, Max and the rest of the guild watch the games from the stands. As Team Fairy Tail arrives, Max watches while being squeezed by Elfman.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Page 18 Soon after the start of the last event, Max, along with the rest of his guildmates as well as the other contestants, notices that Team Fairy Tail has not moved at all since the beginning, which causes Max to shout in annoyance at his teammates, telling them to get moving.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Page 10 It is soon revealed that this is all a complicated battle strategy created by Mavis. As she explains her plan and calculates the possibilities of her team members encountering Rufus Lohr, Max is clearly confused and wonders what she is talking about.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Page 6 Max listens to Mavis as she explains that Gray encountering Rufus was a part of her calculations. However, she states that she does not know if Gray will win the battle, but that it is vital that Gray wins, due to the fact that Rufus is the key to Sabertooth's strategy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 306, Pages 1-2 After Rufus and Gray's battle, Max, with the rest of Fairy Tail, cheers for Gray, delighted with this victory putting their team back on top.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Page 2 Mavis' predictions then prove to be sharply accurate, as she also predicts Juvia Lockser meeting Chelia Blendy, leading her to a certain excessive amount of pride and self-confidence, leading Max to conclude that she was getting too much pleasure from her strategy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 311, Page 13 Such strategy however fails in predicting who Erza Scarlet would meet, with the female knight being confronted by Kagura instead of the predicted Minerva. This greatly saddens the Fist Master, prompting Makarov to order his Mages to comfort her, bothering Max very much.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 311, Page 16 Mavis is soon forgotten however when Minerva does appear and the three female Mages begin their assault on one-another in a three-way battle, Max staring opened-mouthed at the pure intensity of the fight he is bearing witness to.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Page 16 During the fight between Erza and Kagura Mikazuchi, Max is astonished to see that Kagura was able to pierce through Erza's Adamantine Armor, stating that this armor was even able to protect her against Jupiter.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 314, Page 7 He later watches in shock as Kagura unsheathes her sword in fury and aims for Erza, who apologizes to her opponent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 314, Page 19 However, after apologizing, Erza manages to stand and take down Kagura, but before Max can celebrate too much, another intense battle begins elsewhere between Rogue and Gajeel. Seeing Gajeel consume Rogue's Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic, many of the Fairy Tail members comment on his scary appearance, though Max points out that Gajeel has always been scary looking.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 319, Page 4 When Gajeel later wins the battle using his new powers, Max raises his fists in celebration.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 319, Page 11 Max witnesses Orga's quick defeat at the hands of the 5th strongest Wizard Saint, Jura Neekis, stirring great fear as he hugs Warren.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Page 10 However, Max is happy to see Laxus emerging victorious against a Wizard Saint.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Page 17 After Team Fairy Tail attains victory, Max releases his contained tears as he celebrates with the others, holding a broom in his hands.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Pages 1-23Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Page 1 Max is present when the king assembles the Mages of Fiore to reveal an unpleasant news. He listens to the king as he states that ten thousand Dragons will be entering Fiore soon. Furthermore, with the use of the Eclipse Gate's second function; a cannon, he hopes to obliterate the entire herd in one fell swoop. However, having knowledge of a Dragon's potential, he states that many will survive the attack. Hiding his face, he sobs quietly as he begs for help. Max, in unison with the gathered Mages, accepts the king's request joyously.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 11-15 Afterwards, Max and his Guildmates stand their position in Time Square as the other Guilds are assigned to several other regions of the area.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 326, Page 2 Feeling an intense pressure emerging from where the Eclipse Gate is located, Max and his companions look towards its location,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 327, Page 3 only to left dumbfounded at the sudden destruction of a nearby structure caused by a Dragon's mere stomp.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 327, Page 9 Max is later left terrified as Atlas Flame arrives, fearfully remarking on the Dragon's entire body being cloaked in flames. After the Dragon introduces itself, Max and many others are blown away by Atlas' Dragon's Roar.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Pages 16-18 Although Atlas Flame's Dragon's Roar connects with the Fairy Tail Mages, Max, among many others, is unharmed, and, shortly thereafter, sees one of the Dragons circling above to cry out in pain, causing him to wonder why it did so.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Page 15 Confronted by new opponents released from Motherglare's eggs, Max joins his companions as they fight off the rather small creatures.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Pages 1-5 Magic & Abilities Sandstorm (砂塵, サンドストーム, Sando Sutōmu): A form of Sand Magic, which, as the name itself suggests, allows him to manipulate sand, shaping it in a variety of forms for different purposes. Such sand is either gathered from the surrounding environment or produced from his own body. While his skills at the beginning of the series were almost unknown, after 7 years Max's prowess in the use of Sandstorm seems to have increased exponentially, being high enough for him to easily keep the upper hand against Natsu Dragneel, acknowledged as one of Fairy Tail's strongest Mages, going as far as to defeat him at the beginning of their mock battle with ease. Most of Max's spells (or rather, all of his known spells) are named in English. *'Sand Blast': Max manipulates the sand and focuses it on Max's fist, then throws a massive blast of sand at targets, that could be multiple since the spell covers a huge area.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 53, Pages 2 (Unnamed) *'Sand Wave': Max prompts sand to gather around his right hand in a spiraling formation, and then sends such sand against his target in a powerful, massive sand blast, which can travel a good distance away from him and strike several opponents, hitting them with considerable blunt force and sending them flying in every direction.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 53, Page 2 This spell is unnamed in the manga, but was given a name in the anime, in which the sand, instead of revolving around Max's hand, seems to revolve around the opponent, behaving more like a sand whirlpool than a physical attack.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 43 (Unnamed) *'Sand Rebellion' (砂の反乱 Sando Riberion): Max generates a large amount of sand, and, with a gesture of his hand, prompts it to start revolving around his opponent, surrounding them. He then swipes both of his hands, causing the sand to literally explode in a powerful blast which damages the opponent. This attack can be performed at extremely close range with no consequences for the caster, with Max remaining perfectly unscathed while he used it on Natsu, who was just a few centimeters away from him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 259, Pages 4-5 *'Sand Wall' (砂の防壁 Sando Wōru): Extending both of his arms before him, Max uses his sand to form a massive, extremely thick, almost square-shaped barrier in front of himself, which is placed between him and the enemy, shielding him from incoming attacks. Such spell involves the use of a vast amount of sand; nonetheless, Max seems capable of gathering and moving it around at considerably great speed, enough to parry rapid assaults in melee. The defense provided by it seems to reside in the sheer amount of the employed sand, with the outer layer of sand absorbing the brunt of enemy attacks and dispersing it. Sand Wall is effective enough to block Natsu Dragneel's Fire Dragon's Iron Fist without any fail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 259, Pages 5 *'Sand Slash': Max accumulates sand in his hand, then throw it like a whip at his opponent. This attack is used for a large number of opponents, attacking all of them at once, and can travel a huge distance, and also sending them flying back. This attack appears only in anime, and was used by Max against trio, who came to capture Lucy.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 130 *'Sand Trap': Max manipulates the sand to create a sand clone of himself. After the sand clone is hit, the body turns into sand and envelopes the enemy, leaving them vulnerable to attacks. Enhanced Reflexes: After his fellow guildmates' return from Tenrou Island, Max has displayed considerably great agility and speed, having been capable of dodging a barrage of punches from Natsu and to subsequently counter-attack with his Sand Magic at close-range.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 259, Page 4 Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Max is a proficient unarmed fighter, favoring the use of hand-to-hand combat over his signature Sand Magic during Fairy Tail's raid on the Phantom Lord guild, in retaliation to their own attack: in such instance, he was shown tackling and holding his own against three opponents at once.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Pages 8-10 Trivia * Max never had friends as a child, which is why he enjoys talking to people at the guild. * Max can't handle alcohol. Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail members